


Can We Always Be This Close

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, i literally wrote this in 15 mins i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: Prompt fill for #34. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Can We Always Be This Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loodiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loodiddles/gifts).



> Hi friends,
> 
> Hope you're all doing well!
> 
> Okay, imma be straight up that this is NOT my best work at all but I saw that my lovely friend was having a tough day and wanted to get this out to her! I'm very late posting because classes and homework got in the way but I hope this poorly written fluff still puts a smile on your face Alicia!! 
> 
> This was literally written on my phone, on the notes app, in under 20 minutes so I'm sorry for the quality in advance!
> 
> Please leave kudos comments as usual xoxo
> 
> Series title from All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman and work title from Lover by Taylor Swift (I think these two songs are like my most David and Patrick esque songs sooo yeah).
> 
> Enjoy!! xx

It's been a long, trying day at the store for Patrick. David had woken up that morning with a pounding headache so Patrick had insisted he could handle the store alone today; it's Thursday which is their slowest day. However, this week that wasn't the case. There'd been three separate tourist groups bound for Toronto that stopped by Schitt's Creek for lunch and wandered into Rose Apothecary afterward.

By the time he had straightened out the shelves after the tourist rampage, it was almost time to close and he hadn't eaten lunch. A few more customers came in and purchased things between then and closing and by the time Patrick had finished the closing procedures he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with his husband and sleep.

He pulls the car into the driveway and let's out a sigh of relief as he turns the ignition off and heads to the front door. He unlocks the door and is met with the unexpected smell of sauce simmering on the stove. He toes off his shoes and places his keys in the bowl by the door and heads into the kitchen. 

Patrick leans against the doorway of the kitchen and let's the smile take over his face as he watches his husband stir the pot of sauce. He notices that David is wearing one of Patrick's hoodies and some soft black joggers and he can't be away from him any longer. Patrick crosses the distance between them in a few strides and comes up behind his husband, wrapping his arms around David's waist.

"Um hi! I didn't hear you come in!" David says, voice high.

"Hi. Sorry baby didn't mean to scare you. How are you feeling?" Patrick asks as he places soft kisses along the line of David's neck.

"S'okay, I thought I heard the door so you didn't like fully scare me. My head is better though, just tired." David replies as he shuts the stove and turns in Patrick's arms to face him.

"I'm glad." Patrick says and leans up, pressing a soft kiss to his husband's tired smile.

"You okay honey? You look really tired." David whispers softly in the space between them as he lifts his hand and rubs his thumb over Patrick's cheekbone.

"I'm okay, busy day at the store. I'll fill you in while we eat, let me just go change." Patrick says and kisses him once more before heading upstairs to quickly change.

//

Once they had eaten dinner and recounted their days to each other, they load up the dishwasher and decide to just head up to bed. They both complete quick versions of their nighttime routines and are crawling under the covers together within half an hour.

David stretches out on his back and Patrick cuddles up under his arm with his left hand clasped with David's right, resting them together on David's stomach.

"I'll open the store tomorrow honey." David says into the silence of the room after a few minutes.

"You don't have to do that David." Patrick says and lifts their joined hands to his lips to press a kiss to David's engagement rings.

"I know. I want to." David says softly, his free hand tracing gentle patterns on Patrick's bicep.

"I love you." Patrick whispers as he angles his head up to press a kiss to the underside of David's jaw.

"I love you too." David says, punctuating each word with a gentle kiss to Patrick's knuckles, lingering on the cold metal of his wedding band.They lie there trading gentle kisses for a few minutes before David sighs. 

"You okay?" Patrick asks, his voice relaxed and context.

"Yeah...I gotta pee. I'll be back." David huffs in annoyance at his own body making him leave the comfort of bed. Patrick smiles lazily in response as his husband retreats to the ensuite bathroom.

He hears the flush and water running and then the door opens and David heads back towards the bed. Instead of crawling right back under the covers, David kneels on his side of the bed and reaches across to take Patrick's hand in his. Patrick tilts his head questionigly at him and David responds by bringing their joined hands to his lips and placing gentle kisses to each of Patrick's fingers.

"I love you." David says as he places three kisses in quick succession on Patrick's wedding ring before trailing his soft lips to Patrick's wrist and up his forearm.

Patrick can't take his eyes off his husband. He has never felt more loved than he has throughout his relationship with David and every time he thinks that there's absolutely no way David could make him feel anymore loved, or that there's no way he could love his husband more, David goes and does something like this. 

Patrick is pulled out of his thoughts by David whispering "I love you" into his skin as his kisses trail up his arm, over his bicep, and to his shoulder.

David pulls back once he reaches the collar of Patrick's shirt and his shining brown eyes meet Patrick's love-filled whiskey ones. Patrick lifts his hands to rest on David's back, sliding them under his shirt to make contact with the soft skin of his lower back as David lifts his own hands to frame Patrick's face.

"You're beautiful." David whispers as he leans down and connects their lips in the softest, most gentle kiss possible. When they pull back, both their eyes are wet with happy tears and shining full of pure love for each other.

"C'mere." Patrick says softly, tugging David on top of him even more.

"How much closer? I'm gonna squish you!" David questions, his face looking both dramatically shocked but also teasing.

Patrick just smirks softly and pulls David down right on top of him, placing a wet, smacking kiss on his cheek. David squeaks in response, but his smile is so bright Patrick knows he's not actually upset.

"This close. Forever." Patrick says softly and tightens his grip on his husband, lips pressing a firm, but love-filled kiss to David's lips.

David let's out a soft yawn when they pull back from the kiss and Patrick chuckles as he reaches a hand up to card through David's hair gently.

"Forever sounds good to me too." David says sleepily as he snuggles further into his husband's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, please take care of yourselves, and remember Black Lives Matter!! Oh and American friends who are able to do so, PLEASE VOTE!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
